Currently, a reconfiguration optical add/drop multiplexer (Reconfiguration Optical Add/drop Multiplexer, ROADM) has become a main implementation technology of an optical network node, where the ROADM can provide a remote control reconfiguration capability for a node, and implement intelligent wavelength-level service scheduling of the node.
At present, in a ROADM node, using discrete components is a common implementation form. A node is established by interconnecting multiple 1×M wavelength selective switches, so as to implement route switching selection of different signals. When a traffic volume of a network increases, the number of 1×M wavelength selective switches needs to be increased to improve a service switching capability in the node. However, in this way, the number of module slots needs to be greatly increased in an existing device, so as to connect multiple 1×M wavelength selective switches, which increases device costs, and results in a sharp increase in costs as the traffic volume expands.